Death
by KcDemoness
Summary: Life is hard and painful. No one knows this better than Damon but he thinks just maybe death is much worse. Being stuck in Mystic Falls, Damon finally accepts his fate and gives into the one thing he never really wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Mystic Falls.**

Cigarettes kill. Logan knew this, he just didn't imagine them killing him this way. Especially when he was so close to quieting but then again when wasn't he. Shock was the first thing he felt after stepping outside the comfort of his home for a smoke. It was the first time that evening that it wasn't raining and the perfect time to sneak out into the woods and have one without anyone knowing. It's isn't or wasn't something he was proud of but old habits die hard. The second thing he felt was the wind in his hair as the world blurred by, hurting his eyes and giving him a headache.

Snapping his eyes closed did little, until suddenly his feet were on the ground and he was alone. Stumbling slight as he felt sick but the feeling was quickly replaced with pain. It ran through his body, so easily and quick he wondered if this is what human bodies are designed for. Blood poured from his neck, staining his shirt as horror shinned in his dull green eyes that had snapped open at some point. Panic screaming in his eyes as he gasped, attempting to make a noise, to call for help but nothing passed his lips.

Confusion took over him as he only just realised he had been clawing at the man's head that was attached to his neck and causing the pain. But it did nothing. His heart struggled to beat. Slowing down and making him feel sleepy. He gave into his body, finding little reason to fight it. Eyes closing for the last time, he knew it in his heart and welcomed death with open arms. Relaxing. Losing the will to fight and becoming limp as he crumbled to the ground. Dead. Blood pouring from the two wounds on his neck, that was slight green as a man stood over him with blood dripping down his chin.

It all took seconds to happen and the man found it all to easy to do causing a big crazy grin to form on his face before he was gone in a blur, Logan's body disappearing with him. A hooded figure broke through the trees, soaked to the bone and looked around before seeing the imprint in the mud where Logan's body had been along with droplets of blood nearby. Then the heavens opened and the rain washed away any trace anyone was their as the hooded figure was gone just as quick as the man.

Cool air brushed against Elena Gilbert's face, calming her as she knelt on her purple carpet in her bedroom. Her eyes closed as she faced her open window. Arms resting on the window seat as a small peaceful smile formed on her face. Feeling the wind blow her long, chocolate brown hair behind her. Thoughts of her life long gone from her mind as she sat, not as Elena Gilbert but a normal seventeen-year-old in a normal family with no worries but grades, something so small now causing a frown to form on her face. Back to being Elena.

Pain turned to confusion as her chocolate brown eyes took in the crow that sat on the branch right outside her window. It's head tilting to the side as their eyes met and Elena got the weird sensation it was smirking at her but pushed the thought away with a roll of her eyes at herself for being so. She paused not sure of the word she wanted, too many to take the spot. Swallowing hard at the strange feeling that went right through her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable she concentrated on watching the crow to get her mind of it.

Crowning caused her to jump, before watching the crow spread its wings and fly off into the sky and over the little town of Mystic Falls. The big woods that surrounded everything and the river that cut it off from the rest of the world as it headed towards the mountains off in the distance. The mountains that disappeared into the clouds above, that took over the bright, early morning sky.

Swooping down, the crow headed for a hill that had an amazing view of the town and where a mansion sat with big thick walls surrounding it. Beautiful garden with flowers of every colour and many cars parked around a water fountain. Most expensive looking, part from the black SUV that looked well used. Blue, Chevy Cameo SS V8 was out on it's own and looked ready to take off while the others cars looked like they hadn't been used in a while.

Flying through an open window on the third floor led the crow, into a big library with full bookcases that reached the ceiling on a balcony. Flying down to the level below where more full bookcases sat that reached the height of the balcony above before out the door. Into a big corridor to follow it down, past doors and down stairs. Entering a big living room. Slowing down at it reached the centre of the room. Where Alaric Saltzman sat in the middle of the couch, waiting and not at all fazed by his new company.

Black smoke started pouring out of the crows eyes which then consumed the crow, hiding the crow from view as it expanded. Then disappeared into the eyes of the man dressed from head to toe in black, that now stood in it's place. His skin pale white and hair raven black as he filled two glasses with bourbon before picking them up. The last of the smoke disappearing back into the man's body and causing his eyes to turn from fully black to bright clear blue with a blink of his eyes.

Making his way round the couch, he passed one of the glasses to Alaric who nodded his head slightly before taking a much needed drink. The raven haired man enjoying the feeling of the alcohol burning down his throat before his eyes moved to the dead fire to have it suddenly burst into flames. Giving the room a homily glow. Alaric paying it no attention, as the raven haired man watched the flames dance before turning his attention to Alaric.

"Finally coming out of hiding" Alaric said as a statement, his jaw slightly tight as he became uneasy with his own statement. Not sure how to handle it or what to think but trying his best not to upset the other man who for reasons unknown to him, he had come to see as a friend. The raven haired man took another drink before he did something he would regret with all these long since forget emotions that ran through him. Pursing his lips in response, the raven haired man choice for once not to answer. "What's the Moonstone?" Alaric asked, a little too quickly but completely serious, even if he had little interest in it but the need to change the topic was almost choking. Finishing his drink with one flick of his wrist and moving forward to place the glass on the table, wanting to have another one but knowing better.

"Apparently it's something a Witch needs to open the tomb under the church or some shit like that" The raven haired man said without interest or curiosity. More annoyance as he rolled his eyes at the thought but glad for the change in topic. "I don't know what Emily made up" The raven haired man admitted, reluctantly as he avoided eye contact and instead went back to studying the fire burning in the fire place. Alaric pursed his lips at the thought before nodding his head in understanding, waiting for the raven haired man to make eye contact with him.

"Have fun with Shelia" Alaric said with a knowing look on his face, pure amusement to have the raven haired man roll his eyes at the thought. Standing, Alaric paused wondering if he should say anything else before realising it wouldn't do any good and making his leave. Annoyance left on the raven haired man's face as he sat up more with a tight jaw. Shelia was the last person he wanted to think about right now.

"Have fun with Jenna" The raven haired man called bitterly causing Alaric to shake his head as he left causing the raven haired man to groan in annoyance. Raising his hand in the air as he leant back more to have a bottle of bourbon fly through the air and find his hand in no time. He needed it. He thought as he drank from it with plans of finishing it and maybe a couple of more bottles.

"Good morning Elena" Jenna Sommers said with a smile as she glanced up to see Elena make her way into the room with a slight lost look on her face that she was quick to blink away. "Logan texted me, mentioning being back in town" Jenna said trailing off with a frown on her face as she looked over the message again. Guilt, regret and an unknown feeling to all, taking over her and making her angry.

"Morning Aunt Jenna" Elena said after she took a drink of her coffee, needing it to function probably which then allowed Jenna's words to make sense. Causing Elena to point at Jenna with a glare in her eyes, Logan Felt was bad news. "Alaric Saltzman" Elena said glaring more to Jenna who sighed with slight defeat. "Don't mess this up, he's a good man and you're so lucky to have dug your claws into him" Elena reminded her as she sat down across from her. Jenna nodding her head in agreement and defeat, turning her phone off to have Elena finish her coffee off.

"Morning Jeremy, how's Bonnie?" Jenna asked with amusement and a knowing look on her face as she looked to the half dead boy who blinked in surprise looking to her like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jaw. "Oh please, I heard her climbing in through the window, almost falling" Jenna said with a roll of her eyes, leaving out the part where she almost called the police because it scared her shitless. Jeremy blushed more and Elena laughed, having no idea before she put her cup in the sink. "Have fun at school" Jenna said with a warm smile to Elena who waved before heading out the door.

Deep breaths in. And out. Alaric rubbed his forehead as he sat at his desk in his classroom before sitting up as he heard the door open and looked over to see Elena smiling at him as she closed the door behind her. "Morning Alaric, Jenna sends her love" Elena said as she made her way to the desk at the other end of the room, at the front of the class. Sitting down and leaving her bag on the desk as she relaxed back.

"Lucky me" Alaric said as a smile formed on his face with a nod of his head, wondering why he was ever against dating Jenna. Relaxing back to see Elena smiled back as happy before he pushed the thought away. "Two new students, you know anything about them?" Alaric asked to have Elena raise an eyebrow and he frowned as he messed around with his iPad waiting for it to load. "Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes" Alaric said before closing his emails, looking to Elena closely.

"They might be Bonnie's new friends she was telling me about but I haven't seen them around" Elena said with a shrug of her shoulder to have Alaric purse his lips. "Why?" Elena asked watching him closely, confused by his suspicion. Should she be worried about them? Tell Bonnie to stay away from them to have Alaric shake his head and shrug it off like it was nothing but Elena wasn't convinced.

"Come to finally thank me?" Shelia asked after she opened her front door to see the raven haired man stood on her porch. With the strong smell of bourbon as she looked unimpressed as she took him in and saw his over the top happy face that looked wrong on his face. "I imagine this has something to do with out little visitor, I expected this visit much sooner" Shelia said with annoyance and disappointment to have him roll his eyes at her, dropping the nice act that they both knew was pointless anyway.

"Can't say, I was really excited to come and see your ugly face again" He snapped out bitterly to have her blink back unfazed causing his face to turn serious, or as serious as it got. Wanting to get out of here as soon as he could and before the alcohol worn off. "What the fuck is the Moonstone and where the hell can I find it?" He snapped out with annoyance, raising an eyebrow as he leant an arm on the door frame, leaning closer to her. Shelia laughed and shook her head at the thought. "So it doesn't exist" The man growled out with a nod of his head in understanding, moving back and wanting to kill someone even more.

"No Emily made him believe it did to make it more real. Lied about leaving it in the Lockwood's hands" Shelia said and he nodded his head in understanding, the sudden need to murder someone letting him know the alcohol in his system was losing it's affect. "As for the tomb under the church, that does exist, only I sealed it about seventy years ago and Katherine isn't inside it as you already know" Shelia said causing confusion to show on his face as he thought it through. Distracting him and Shelia mentally relaxed a little.

"Then who or what is?" He asked to have Shelia frown before shrugging her shoulders, his eyebrow rose in confusion. Disbelief showing on his face. "Mrs Know it all doesn't have an idea?" He asked with sarcasm and fake shock to have Shelia roll her eyes with annoyance causing a grin to form on his face. He got to her causing her to shake her head, it was like dealing with a five-year-old.

"I don't know, ask your best friend" Shelia said to him coldly before a car pulled up in the drive-way. A smile forming on her face as the driver made her way over to them. "Bonnie dear, how was school?" Shelia asked causing Bonnie to smile back. Looking unsure about the raven haired man, getting a weird vibe off him that she couldn't make out. Didn't know whether it was good or bad. Or just in between.

"Fine, same as usual nothing fun or interesting but Stefan never turned up" Bonnie said frowning with slight worry and interest for a moment as she walked into the house. The raven haired man gone from sight as Shelia nodded her head in agreement, glad he was gone in a slightly better mood than usual. "Who was that?" Bonnie asked with great curiosity wondering if she should be worried as the front door shut.

New were the tomb stones Elena sat next to, one with the name 'Grayson Gilbert' and the other 'Miranda Gilbert'. She leant by a rock as she hugged her legs to her chest. Watching the sky as the clouds floated passed, lost to the world and trapped inside her mind of torture. Frowning in confusion as she saw a crow land on top of one of the tomb stones. Uncertainty filled her as she felt drawn to it. Checking she realised she and the crow were the only things around but she felt like she was being watched.

Pushing herself onto her knees, she picked her bag up as she reached for the crow with her free hand. Not noticing the fog creeping up on her as she concentrated on the crow. Biting her bottom lip, she expected the crow to fly away instead it let her stoke it. Causing a smile to form on her face as she felt its thick feathers. Before it crowed, making her jump. Moving her hand away as fast as she could. Laughing at herself. She placed a hand over her chest, shaking her head at herself for being so jumpy.

Thick fog now surrounded her, causing worry to go though her as she realised. Standing up, she placed her bag on her shoulder. A black figure stood across from her. Watching her. Tilting its head to the side that reminded her of the crow this morning and caused a shiver of fear to run through her body. Swallowing hard, she made a move to go towards the figure but crowning caused her to look down. When she looked back, the figure was gone. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she froze, feeling breathing on the back of her neck.

 _Six weeks ago,_

 _Bitter laughter broke the silence, coming from Elena as she made her way down the middle of the dark road, with trees surrounding her. Her hands in tight fists as she tried to control her angry that raided off her in waves. Shaking her head in annoyance before running a hand through her hair in frustration. Tears threatening to roll down her face. Coming to a stop she took, deep breaths in and out, gaining control again._

 _Looking up she froze as she noticed the trees surrounding her. Feeling like the whole world was closing in on her, struggling to breathe. She started walking again. Pushing herself to walk a bit faster, as she didn't like the feeling of eyes on her. Until suddenly she was running. Her arms flying in the air, her feet hitting the ground hard, her breathing uneven as her past problem was pushed to the back of her mind._

 _Breaking out of the trees and onto a bridge, causing her to slow down. Stopping in the middle. Gentle breeze helping her to breath once again as she turned round to see nothing or one, anywhere. Laughing slightly at herself, breathlessly before shaking her head. A small, peaceful smile forming on her face as she saw the sun about to set. Walking to the railing, she leant again it. Her eyes closing for a moment, enjoying what was left of the sun on her face._

 _Wonder clear in her eyes as she watched the darkness take over the world, so suddenly. Shuddering at the now cold breeze but a smile formed on her face as she loved the cold. Unknown to her, the raven haired man had appeared behind her. Moving at inhuman speed, that was so fast he was nothing but a blur to the human eyes. So fast he was the one who had created the cold wind that she seemed to enjoy causing a smirk to form on his face._

 _Straight chocolate brown hair flowed down her back, reaching her elbows and hiding her neck from him as he took a silent step forward. Taking in her sweet, oh so intoxicating scent that drove him crazy in ways nothing else ever had before. Dark veins appeared under his eyes which he closed, letting her scent consume him in ways he knew he shouldn't but couldn't help himself. Taking in the rest of her, his eyes ran over her blood red short, sleeved top that didn't help his hungry in any way and showed off her tanned skin._

 _Moving his eyes downwards, he took in her perfect ass that looked amazing in her tight, dark blue jeans. Smirking at her never ending legs before reaching the converse on her feet and rolling his eyes at them. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he took the space next to her, looking out the dark blue sky as she took in his voice. The way it wrapped around her, warming her in a way it shouldn't. In a way it never did for anyone else. Her mind telling her she should be very afraid of his velvet voice that screamed of sin and a good time._

 _Not being able to stop herself anymore, she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes as she bit her bottom lip with worry and uncertainty. A small gasp coming from her lips as she took in his pale white skin that seemed to stand out and almost glow against the harsh dark night. She took in his raven black hair that was a mess on top of his head, in all the right ways. Oh how she wanted to run her hands through it. His black leather jacket showing off his wide shoulders, tight shirt like a second skin causing her to unconsciously lick her lips. Her eyes dropping lower to his tight jeans that hung low on his hips and gripped him in all the right places._

 _Blushing slightly as she looked to his black boots before looking back out to the water, wondering where the cool wind had gotten to. "The sun or the night?" Her voice came out uneven and in a whisper, looking shocked at her own words. They unknowingly to her, got rid of the smirk that had formed on his face when she had been checking him out. Turning to her, he studied her young, beautiful face. Getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes filled with warmth and love for all. Usually making him feel sick but it looked right on her and he didn't want it any other way._

 _Biting her bottom lip, unknowingly drove him crazy as she took in his sparkling blue eyes filled with lust, mischief and all things sinful which should scare her away. He wasn't someone she, the smart girl should get involved with but at the moment she couldn't care less. Reaching out for her face slowly, he waited for her to move away. She looked like the type but she surprised them both when she didn't. Moving some of her hair behind her ear, he allowed himself a small smile. The first in oh so long, she could tell in that flicker of a moment, not being able to take her eyes away from his, that he was a lot older than he looked._

 _Shivering at the feeling of his fingers, the sparks that ran through her body from the one single, slight touch, made her mind run wild with thoughts of him touching her everywhere. He would never admit it but he enjoyed the feeling of her soft hair against his skin, wanting to run his hands through it for the rest of eternity. "Both as beautiful as they are deadly" He whispered out as he took a step closer to her, not being able to stop himself. Hearing her heart going crazy as he felt the vibrations of it, their chest touching slightly with every breath she took._

 _Swallowing hard, she wondered for a moment if her heart was going to leap out of her chest before her mind turned to mush as he moved closer. His cheek brushing against hers as he moved his mouth to her ear, their chest pushed together without a space between them. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and he strangely didn't mind the feeling. Her mind to lost to realise he didn't have one._

 _"_ _You don't fool me" He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear as he took his sweet time, taking over her senses before he pulled away. Cold breeze bringing her half way back to her sense as she blinked. Wondering what the hell just happened? Looking around in confusion as she saw not another soul anywhere near her. Turning so her back was to the railing, she leant back against it, feeling the cold through her top. Her arms spread out, gripping onto the railing as if her life depended on it. Blank was her mind for the moment, as her brain tired to wrap itself around what the hell just happened?_

 _End of Flashback._

"Long time no see" The raven haired man whispered into the side of her head, his nose buried into her hair slightly. Taking in her scent as she shivered, before gaining the strength needed. She turned around, to face him. So close their breaths mixed together. Brushing against their faces and for a moment she was lost in the scent of him. Closing her eyes, enjoying the fact he was still around before slapping him and slapping him hard.

"Took you long enough to show up" She snapped out with annoyance and an anger she didn't fully understanding herself as she glared at him more. He blinked in surprise, not seeing that coming. She crossed her arms over her chest which had been pressed against him causing him to chuckle as he looked back to her. A smirk forming on his face as he rose an eyebrow at her. Doing his eyes thing.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a pout as he placed his hands on her hips, taking her in slowly with a hum before looking back into her eyes to see her angry wavering. "I've been rather busy, Eleanor" He said and she gasped in surprise when he said her full name. How did he know that? Was her reasoning behind the gasp but only half true as she liked the way it rolled of his tongue, no one else could say her name quite like that. Her arms dropping to her side as she watched him closely, knowing better than to trust him.

"I prefer to be called Elena, thank you" Elena said holding her head high before attempting to raise an eyebrow causing him to laugh as she struggled causing her to glare more. "Don't laugh at me Mister and tell me your name" Elena said poking him in the chest to have his eyes widen at the nickname and a smirk to form on her own lips. He chuckled, he couldn't help it, he liked the way she challenged him and kept him on his toes.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said proudly with a throat growl causing Elena to swallow hard as she was pretty sure that a human couldn't make that noise and it sounded more like it was from an animal. "Problem, Elena" Damon asked innocently and mockingly causing Elena to step away slightly to clear her mind, she needed to focus. Damon let her, for once and waited, failing at hiding his excitement.

"What are you?" Elena asked causing a smile to form on Damon's face as he chuckled, not surprised. He wasn't trying to hide it. When was he? Elena swallowed hard when he didn't frown in confusion or look at her like she was crazy but maybe she was and this was all her imagination. Preparing himself, Damon watched her extra closely, unsure how she would react. So far doing a good job of doing the opposite of what he expected her to do.

"Guess" Damon said simply, wanting to give nothing away as he straightened himself up, looking her dead in the eyes as his face changed. Confusion formed on Elena's face before she saw the white of his eyes turn blood red, the rest black as dark veins appeared under his eyes causing fear to take place, taking over her body and leaving her perfectly still, frozen in place. Disappointment formed in Damon as it was a fairly average response.

Shock and horror formed on her face as she found the strength to stumble back, not sure what to do, this wasn't real. He was messing with her but she couldn't deny what was right in front of her. Smirking, Damon flashed his fangs off at her before watching her turn in a heart beat, no thought needed and run from the cemetery, not looking back or stopping until she reached home.

 **End of Chapter One: Mystic Falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Problems.**

On the floor of a living room was a dead Logan Felt with his eyes wide open. His real killer standing by the fireplace waiting. Logan gasped suddenly, as life was given back to him. Pushing himself into a sitting position with confusion and panic on his face. Feeling his neck to find the slightly green wound on his neck, the blood now dry. "Welcome back" The Killer said coldly, stepping towards Logan and causing Logan to push himself to his feet and back away from him. "I brought you a meal" The Killer said before holding out a blood bag.

"That's not a meal" Logan said with disgust in his voice at the thought but a longing in his eyes he couldn't control as his throat screamed at him to take it. Knowing it was wrong, he fought it but he never wanted to so something so badly before. Taking the bag, he slowly opened it. Willing himself to stop as he brought it to his lips. Groaning in pleasure as the blood touched his tongue. At the amazing feeling buzzing through his body in seconds before he dropped the empty blood bag to the ground. His eyes empty of anything. Emotions, a personality or agenda as he looked like a lifeless zombie.

"Perfect" The Killer said looking to Logan who didn't do anything. "Now act like your usual human self" The Killer said causing Logan to blink before he started to breath and blink at the average human rate. Looking around to take in the room before smiling to the man. "I need you to be my eyes and ears on Damon Salvatore" The Killer said knowing Logan knew who Damon Salvatore was because he wanted him to know who he was. Without a word, Logan turned and left the room at inhuman speed.

Breathing. Alerted Elena to the fact, someone stood outside her bedroom door causing her sigh. Knowing it was most likely Jenna from the way she burst into the house in a slight panic, she failed at hiding and straight into her room to close and lock the door. Only just about stopping herself from staking things in front of it. Shaking her head, she waited to hear Jenna walk down the stairs before standing up from her bed and walking to her window.

Pushing it open, even as the voice in her head warned her not to. Sitting down as she had this morning to close her eyes after checking and double checking Damon was nowhere to be seen. The wind nice on her face as she fought tears before smiling when she opened her eyes and saw the crow sat on the branch of the tree, outside her window. "Afternoon, and how are you because I'm fucking terrible" Elena said as she leant her head on her hands, her elbows on the window seat as she sighed before laughing. "So bad that I'm talking to a crow" Elena mumbled out with a lost look on her face before rolling her eyes at herself and closing the window.

Damon hearing her loud and clear through the crow, as he sat in his chair, the fire burning in the fire place. Not because it was cold, he just liked watching the flames dance. Easy to get lost in them and see Elena through the crow's eyes but he needed a distraction from the fear in her voice and on her face that cut him in ways he didn't understanding. Taking a drink from the glass of bourbon in his hand as the last person he wanted to deal with walked into the room.

"Damon" Stefan said with a heavy sigh, walking in slowly as if he was seconds away from causing a bomb to go off. Not sure of what to make of Damon's mood from his place at the other end of the room. Angry and disgust raiding off Stefan in waves that caused Damon to roll his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet, not wanting to deal with his little brother, ever if he had a say in it but of cause, he didn't.

"What do you want brother?" Damon asked dryly in an attempted to remind himself Stefan was in fact his brother, as if that was a reason not to kill him. Having had enough of everything caused the need to kill to only grow stronger by the minute for Damon. The fact he was not allowed to only helping to fuel his need. "Well Stefan, don't tell me you've come to my wing of the house just to fucking annoy and waste my time again" Damon snapped at him, seconds away from kill his brother. Again.

"It's about Logan, the man who you killed, I saw the whole thing, Damon. I was their and I'm here to warn you before Shelia hears about this" Stefan said with a small look of concern, wishing his brother wasn't so hard to deal with. Damon poured himself another drink. It was times like this Damon wondered why he let his brother live in his house. Of cause, it was Damon who killed him, couldn't be anyone else because only Damon's a murder, he thought bitterly as he laughed coldly with a shake of his head before taking a sip.

"Did it even cross your mind that it might not be me?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow as he took his brother in. "I haven't killed Logan or anyone else for that matter" Damon spat out dryly as he stepped closer. "You really hoping, I'll piss off Shelia so she can come and kick my ass out of town or even better kill me" Damon said with angry to have Stefan look away with guilt but no regret only for the fact it didn't work. "Well sorry to disappoint brother but I plan on staying here for quite some time so get used to it or leave" Damon said causing Stefan to look up with shock and horror at the thought before turning and leaving Damon's wing of the house.

Leaving the house, Damon had murder on his mind as he made his way across the town in record time. Stopping to see a young woman walking down the street on her own and causing him to lick his lips. Moving to scary her but instead Logan jumped onto her and sank his fangs into her neck, both hitting the ground hard. Annoyance flashed on Damon's face as he kicked Logan off the woman who neck snapped, killing her. Oh well.

Logan pushed himself off the ground to hiss at him before stopping as if he realised who Damon was before disappearing and Damon let him go. Just wanting a drink as he walked away from the dead girl to stop and blink in surprise when he realised Logan was heading towards Elena's house. He shook his head, she was alright. It was nothing to worry about but he couldn't stop himself.

"Thanks Elena" Aunt Jenna said as Elena nodded her head before walking out the house with full bags of rubbish in her hands which she throws into the bins outside. Wiping her hands on her jeans as she moved away before freezing when she heard a noise. Her breathing increasing along with her heart as she looked around to see nothing, shaking her head at the thought before quickly making her way back to the house. Pausing with shock and horror on her face as she saw Damon stood by her back door.

"Damon" Elena whispered out with uncertainty and fear as she back away, before running as fast as she could to the front of the house to have her eyes widen when she found Damon stood at the front door before frowning and hugging herself as she looked around to find the street quite. "What do you want?" Elena spat the question out with angry and disgust at the thought, holding her head high with fake confidence as she kept her distance.

"Surprisingly, even to me, to save your life" Damon said with amusement on his face at the thought to have Elena snort and back away with a bigger glare. "Remind me what evil deed, I've done to you?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow to have Elena's lips part to speak but no words formed as she had nothing. "Exactly, I've given you no reason not to trust me, but I understand anyway, it's hard to trust those we're scared of" Damon said with a chuckle to have Elena glare with a shake of her head.

"Doesn't mean, I'll make it easy for you" Elena spat out when her back hit a railing causing excitement to flash in Damon's eyes at the thought. Elena swallowing hard, wondering what she got herself into. "Just leave me alone" Elena said in a serious voice, holding her head high as Damon placed his hands on both sides of her with a smirk on his face. "Please" Elena begged out as her eyes closed and she turned her face away to have Damon purse his lips at the thought.

"Fine, I won't kill the Vampire, hiding in your bedroom, waiting for you" Damon mumbled under his breath in her ear, she almost missed it as he moved way, backing up. Her own heart beat louder in her ears but she did hear it causing her eyes to widen in horror at the thought. Shaking her head, Vampire, what the fuck? Opening her mouth to have Damon put a finger to his lips before gesturing towards his ear.

"Goodbye Damon" Elena said holding her place, she didn't need his help causing Damon to roll his eyes at the thought. Elena pushed past him, hitting her shoulder into his before opening her front door and closing it behind her. Regret running through her before swallowing hard, she was on her own now. Looking into the living room, she saw Jenna, watching TV and perfectly fine before making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a knife.

Hiding it at the side of her leg as she made her way up stairs, stopping just outside her bedroom to gather what little strength she had. Opening the door, and stepping in to look around and relax when she didn't see anyone inside. Shutting and locking the door with her back to it before walking over to her open window and looking out to see the crow looking at her with an intense look on his face causing Elena's eyes to widen at the thought before brushing it off.

"Hello Elena" Logan said from the other side of her bed to have her slowly turn around trying to fight the tears as she took in his monstrous face. Covered in blood. "My Master would like to meet you" Logan said as he made his way around the bed to have Elena back up before moving to stab him but Logan easily caught her wrist in his grip. "Don't think anyone's going to save you, least of all Damon" Logan spat out to have Elena kick him between the legs with everything she had in her.

Logan cried out in pain, moving back, pulling Elena with him and causing her to hit the ground hard. Losing grip on her knife as she rolled away from him. Pushing herself up to have Logan move at Vampire speed and pinning her to a wall causing Elena to bit back a scream not wanting Jenna or Jeremy to come and find her. Her hands moving around to look for something to use as a weapon to feel something digging into her back.

Logan pulled her away from her wall by her hand, and pushed her towards the window to have Elena wrap her hands around something wooden. Fighting against Logan who moved them at Vampire speed out the window, causing Elena to cry out in pain as her head moved around but she fought through the pain and stabbed him in the side as hard as she could. Hitting the ground and blacking out from the speed and pain as she led on the ground.

Logan disappearing into the night as Damon appeared at Elena's side, brushing her hair away to look to her blood covered face before biting into his wrist and feeding her his blood. Watching all her wounds heal, hearing broken bones snapping back into place before picking her up and moving at Vampire speed, cradling her head into his chest. He was going to fucking kill that Vampire, when he got his hands on him.

Floating, Elena felt like she was lying on clouds as her eyes opened and she groaned, moving a hand to her fuzzy head. Swallowing hard with the need for water and food, reminding her she needed to eat. Looking around she saw a big dark and empty room that sent shivers through her. Pushing herself up, she attempted to swig her legs over the side of the bed to fit it was the size of two king size beds put together and she was in the middle.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, she slid off and groaned as it was a little further to the ground than the average bed. Turning she realised the bed came up to her chest and her eyes widen before she moved to the bedside table and turned a lamp on. Light caused pain to run through her eyes so she turned away and let them adjust before seeing the floor was laminate and the sheets white, bed base black and the bedside table brown.

Walking to the bottom of the bed, she saw a big add on bathroom that had no door and led to a bath that was big and deep causing jealousy to run through her at the thought. Ignoring the bathroom, she looked to the rest of the room, she could see the light not reaching the other end of the room. A full length mirror stood next bathroom that showed Elena she looked as shit as she felt. Her top ripped and covered in blood causing panic to flood through her.

"I healed you" A voice said through the darkness causing her to freeze before light lit up the whole room causing Elena to frown before seeing Damon smirking at her. She glanced up to see lights on the ceiling above her, behind her and in front of her. Now being able to see, she made out another beside table at the other end of the bed and then a step leading down to a living room with black leather couches. Coffee table in the middle, fire place across from it with a flat screen TV. Bookcases stood around the edge of the room, full.

"How?" Elena asked with worry and uncertainty to have Damon sigh before making his way across the room and Elena tensed at the thought to see him walk into the bathroom and turn the light on. She could now see the big shower in the corner of the room that could easily fit ten people in, if not another ten people standing on top of them with how tall it was. Average sinks took up the side of the room.

"I gave you my blood, which healed up" Damon said matter of fact, his face attempting to hid the uncertainty of her reaction to this information. Elena paled at the thought, as a hand moved to her mouth and she looked up to him with wide eyes. He did what? Damon chuckled at her reaction as he leant against the wall watching her. "Elena, you broke majority of bones in your body so it was either heal you completely or take you to the hospital where they would ask question you can't answer and probably wouldn't have been able to help you" Damon said serious to have Elena frown at the thought as she felt uncomfortable with her own skin.

"I want you to explain everything to me, what's going on and why a Vampire was in my bedroom in the first place?" Elena demanded and Damon sighed, nodding his head in understanding. "But I need, to get changed" Elena said trailing off as she looked down to her blood covered body and really wanted to check she was alright, not take a Vampire's word for it. Damon nodded his head in understanding.

"Take as long as you need" Damon said before he was gone causing Elena to bite her bottom lip as he just disappeared. Not really trusting him to make her way over to the door and locking it. Feeling better, even thought she was pretty sure it wouldn't stop him, she walked into the bathroom. Looking around to walked further in and look round the corner and smile when she saw a toilet.

Finding Damon in the living room downstairs, Elena watched as he sat in his chair drinking from his glass. Feeling her eyes on him caused his to snap up and met hers. Elena moved forward to pause and force a smile on her face to have Damon smirk back forcefully before finishing the alcohol in his glass. Sighing she sat down on the edge of the couch and looked to the fire before noticing the night sky outside the window but finding no need to go to sleep.

"I compelled your Aunt, to not worry about you being missing or to invite anyone else into your home" Damon said as he filled his glass again causing shock and horror to flash on Elena's face. Turning to see Damon sitting back down in his chair, leaning back. Angry flooded through her as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself, of cause, he wasn't good news and to think she was going to forgive him.

"I can't believe you, you have no right" Elena snapped out as she stood up to look down at him, feeling as though she had more power, more control over the situation but only caused Damon to snigger with amusement at the thought. "Have you compelled me as well?" Elena asked wiping the amusement off Damon's face and causing him to roll his eyes as he placed the glass down on the coffee table before standing up.

"Why because you're feeling something you can't explain, something you shouldn't be feeling" Damon snapped out in angry, wanting to hurt her in that moment. "Something impossible, well sorry to disappoint sweetheart but I haven't compelled you to do or feel anything" Damon snap out in her face only angering her more, reason leaving her as she should be happy he hadn't compelled her but part of her hoped he had and so the problem would disappear.

"Because I can believe a word coming out of your mouth" Elena said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. Damon chuckling bitterly with a nod of his head in understanding. Moving away from Elena before he did something he would regret. Regret flashed on Elena's face as she looked down to her feet wondering what was wrong with her. "Look I'm sorry" Elena whispered out, as she ran a hand through her hair and Damon rose an eyebrow in shock.

"Could have fooled me" Damon said with a tight smirk before shaking his head, attempting to gain control over himself. Picking the glass up, he knocked back the alcohol before sitting back down in his chair. Slumped. Elena bit her bottom lip, deciding on what to do before sitting back on the couch, as close to his chair as she could get. Looking over to him with worry and uncertainty.

"I didn't mean it like that, thinks are so uncertain and I'm scared Damon because I don't trust you because I don't know what's going on or how I fit into any of this and I just want it all to go away" Elena said covering her face as she attempted to no cry, lifting her head to blink in surprise and move back slight as she found Damon bent down in front of her, looking up to her with soft eyes that caused her to swallow hard.

"I can make it all go away, Elena. If that's what you want" Damon said seriously as he moved some of her hair behind her ear and in that moment Elena wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But she couldn't. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. "You've gone through a lot" Damon said softly and carefully as he dropped his hand and Elena struggled to hide her disappointment causing Damon to chuckle. "Why don't we call it a night, I'll take you home and then in the morning after school, you can meet me in the cemetery to decide" Damon said looking her straight in the eyes and Elena couldn't look away if she wanted to. Nodding her head in agreement, that sounded nice.

Standing up Damon pulled her onto her feet, before wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to gasp as her body was pushed fully against Damon's. He grinned into the side of her neck where he placed a kiss, causing her heart to beat like crazy before straightening up and resting his chin on the top of her head. Cradling her head into his neck before they were gone at inhuman speed. Elena clung onto him, her finger nails digging into his neck and shoulder as her eyes closed and she hid her face into the side of his neck.

"We're here" Damon purred into her ear after standing right below her window for a few moments before Elena pulled herself away. Damon's arms stopping her from fully moving away causing her to slow look up and meet his eyes. "If it means anything, I don't want you to forget" Damon whispered out, looking deeply into her eyes and causing Elena to swallow hard as it meant the world. Dropping his head down, Damon kissed her softly on the lips and Elena kissed back before forcing herself to pull away.

Blinking to find Damon gone and causing her to grin like crazy, shaking her head as she turned before frowning as she looked up to her window before the tree that led to her window. Thoughts of knocking on the door and waking Jenna or Jeremy passed her mind before she sighed and grabbed onto a branch. Been a while since she'd done this, used to climb it all the time with Jeremy. Putting her foot on a lower branch she used it to push herself up before climbing further up, finding it fairly easy as she reached the top.

Now the hard bit, she thought looking over to her open window. Attempting to reach out for it to frown and move her arm away. "It's painful" Damon's voice said from behind her causing her to jump before finding Damon's arms stopping her from falling. Looking wide eyes at him and causing him to grin back at her before standing her up on her own. Easily walking down the branch without putting any pressure on it, turning round to have Elena take his hands and he lifted her up like she was nothing.

Feeling her feet hit the window she slid them into the window before moving further into the room, to look out and see Damon wink at her before he was gone. Sighing as she watched him go before moving more into her room and shutting the window. Locking it as she walked over to her bed, not noticing the crow on the tree branch as she led down on her back looking up to the ceiling with pursed lips. What to do?

Bonnie's smile, gave Elena the strength she needed to get through her day as she walked into the school the next morning. Pulling her into a much needed hug. "God I missed you" Elena said as she felt safe and in control before pulling back with a smile on her face. Confusion forming on Bonnie's face but it quickly turned into a smile, brushing it off and glad to see a smile on her friends face again.

"I'm glad, me too" Bonnie said softly, hoping this meant things were only going to get better because she was so over feeling useless to help her. Elena blinked as she realised Caroline was stood next to Bonnie and smiled slightly to have Caroline pull her into a hug anyway. Bonnie laughed slight as Elena's shocked face as Caroline pulled away. "And this is Stefan Salvatore" Bonnie said gesturing towards Stefan to have Elena nod her head towards him.

"I hope your feeling better" Elena said, noticing he wasn't there the other day when she met Caroline before pausing as she took in the last name. Salvatore. Her eyes widened and she paled slightly as she swallowed hard feeling uncomfortable, all three looking to her with concern and worry. Turning to her locker, Elena quickly sorted her things out, hoping to not gain too much attention. "Well let's go" Elena said ignoring their looks as she closed her locker and walked passed them, all three shaking a worried look as she practically ran down the corridor.

Relief flooded Elena when she saw Damon's back, in the spot they talked the other day in the cemetery. She hadn't felt safe or been able to relax the whole day. Watching Stefan carefully and Caroline when she couldn't avoid them, realising they were in the same lessons as her exactly which didn't feel right or make sense. Holding her bag strap tightly as she made her way over to stop and open her lips, not sure if he already knew she was here. It wouldn't surprise her. "Are you a Vampire?" Elena asked and when he didn't jump or turn round to look to her, she gathered he already knew she was here.

"Not exactly" Damon said after a long pause, lost in thought at the question before he turned round to take her in. "I'm not your average Vampire, I can do things other Vampire's will never be able to do" Damon said causing confusion to show on Elena's face causing Damon to chuckle and shake his head at the thought. "I'm not the best person to concentrate on when being welcomed into the Supernatural World" Damon attempted causing Elena to nod her head in understanding.

"I'm a quick learner" Elena said holding her head high and crossing her arms over her chest causing Damon to grin at the thought with a wink. Elena pulled a face of disgust with a shake of her head as she looked down to hid her blush as best as she could. "Care to explain what's going on?" Elena snapped out with mild annoyance instead as she looked up to him to have Damon roll his eyes as he stepped closer.

"That man Logan, was turned by" Damon said calmly before pausing to have amusement flash on his face. "An old friend of mine, lets say" Damon said to have Elena glare back, crossing her arms over her chest not convinced but nodding her head anyway. "He wants revenge and is desperate so he created what us Vampire's call a Zombie" Damon said matter of fact like causing Elena to purse her lips as she thought about it before nodding her head.

"A zombie, like a flesh eating dead person" Elena said slowly and feeling silly as she spoke to have Damon chuckle at the thought causing her to glare at him and Damon held his hands up at the thought. "Either be serious about this or I'll get information from Stefan" Elena said holding her head high causing Damon's face to become unreadable and dark causing fear to spread through her, realising her mistake too late.

"So you worked out, my little brother's a Vampire too" Damon spat the words out with disgust on his face causing Elena to look down to her feet. She was out of place to say such a thing, Damon mentally beating himself up over it. "A Vampire, can turn people with their blood" Damon said causing Elena's eyes to snap up in shock and worry as she swallowed hard and paled at the thought. "You're fine, you didn't die so you didn't turn, trust me by now you would have known something was wrong" Damon said rolling his eyes to have Elena relax, this Damon she could deal with. "Or we can inject our venom into their system which brings them back as a mindless being who does as we say" Damon said and Elena's eyes widen with realisation.

"So Logan was talking about the Vampire that turned him when he said Master" Elena said as she began to pace, trying to make sense of what happened last night. Damon smirked and nodded his head in agreement, she wasn't stupid, he'd admit that at least. "But it's no longer Logan but when a Vampire is turned through blood, it's still the human?" Elena asked next looking back to him and Damon nodded his head.

"Little different, our emotions are heightened, senses in over drive and our diet changes" Damon said causing Elena to pause as she thought it through, looking back to Damon with uncertainty. "Logan will be dead soon but you should be careful, he's been invited into your home and can get in when ever he likes" Damon said seriously and Elena nodded her head in understanding, worry going through her.

"Why does his Master want to speak with me?" Elena asked next and Damon looked away as he tried to think of the right words to use. "It's because of you isn't it, he's trying to get to you through me" Elena said, feeling stupid because they barely knew each other but Damon's silence told her everything she needed to know and she bit her lip as she thought it through. "Why?" Elena asked and Damon chuckled as he looked back up to her and moved forward.

"Because I like you" Damon said, without shame or hesitation causing a blush to form on Elena's face as she didn't know how to react. "And he's trying to work out just how much" Damon added and realisation showed on Elena's face, nodding her head in understanding. "I'm not going to let him hurt you if I can help it" Damon added and Elena nodded her head in understanding.

"Forgetting was never really an opinion for me" Elena said slowly and softly to have Damon shake his head and annoyance ran through her but she repressed it. "Would you have abandoned me if I did choose to forget?" Elena asked looking back up to Damon who blinked in surprise, not expecting that question before thinking it through, not entirely sure, Elena mistaking his silence for a yes.

"So I take it you're choosing to remember" Damon said finally and Elena nodded her head, she didn't really have a choice when she thought about it. Ignoring this was dangerous for her family. "Jenna won't invite anyone else into the house and won't question you sleeping out until Logan's dead" Damon said and confusion showed on Elena's face as she looked over to Damon. "Logan can get in and will attempt to kidnap or worse kill you if given the chance" Damon said and Elena swallowed hard as she thought it through.

"What about my family?" Elena asked needing to know they will be ok, as she began to pace back and forth again to have Damon sigh. He didn't have an answer angering Elena who glared as him and moved forward. "You've put me and my family in danger and you don't even care" Elena spat out in his face, wanting to hurt him more than she ever wanted to hurt someone in her life.

"Not my problem Elena, you want to tell your family and warn them to protect them, then be my guest but I'll have my hands full keeping you safe" Damon shouted back with a glare as he gripped onto her hips hard enough for her to think about the next words coming out of her mouth but not enough to actually hurt her in anyway. "If you're not at the house, he should have no reason to turn up there in the first place" Damon gritted through his teeth, they weren't known for pulling off anything that involved brain cells or thinking on the spot.

"So wood hurts Vampire's" Elena said moving back and Damon dropped his hands to him side nodding his head. "Wooden stake to the heart kills" Elena said slowly to have Damon chuckle with a nod of his head, causing Elena to raise her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest and wanting to know what was so funny. Sighing Damon rose his head to look her dead in the eyes.

"Before you ask, yes I do have a reflection, can have my photo taken and no garlic doesn't harm me, nor does the sun or anything religious" Damon said rolling his eyes at the thought of them being even slightly true. Elena nodding her head in understanding, already seeing the sun wasn't a problem for him. "However the immortality is completely real" Damon added with a smirk on his face causing Elena to blink in surprise as she thought about it.

"How old are you?" Elena whispered out in awe as she dropped her hands to her side. Trying to work out his age when he turned or died. Swallowing hard at the thought to blush slightly in embarrassment as she realised she had been staring and moved away from him. Avoiding eye contact to have Damon chuckle with amusement causing her to blush more as she crossed her arms over her chest with mild annoyance.

"I was nineteen, when I turned but now I'm one hundred and seventy-two" Damon said with a smirk, Elena snapped her face up to his to see him looking back seriously. Shock taking over her, she couldn't believe it. "That's pretty young for a Vampire, if I don't say so myself" Damon added to have Elena snort at the thought with a shake of her head, not sure what to make of it as she looked over him, seeing him differently but yet the same.

"So Stefan's a Vampire" Elena said and Damon nodded his head causing her to purse her lips. "Like you?" Elena asked and Damon rolled his eyes with a snort at the thought causing Elena to glare. "Ok so just a normal Vampire, and Caroline is too?" Elena asked and Damon nodded his head in agreement causing worry to go through her at the thought. Wondering if Bonnie's knew. "What about Alaric Saltzman?" Elena asked with a frown on her face to have Damon raise an eyebrow to have Elena frown more.

"He's a Vampire Hunter but a friend non the less" Damon said with amusement on his face causing Elena's eyes to widen in surprise. Why wouldn't they be Vampire Hunters? And Damon looked like the type to befriend the enemy. "Nothing to worry about, I'd be more concerned with the Vampire's, such as myself who wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you" Damon purred out with a wink to have Elena's face drop. Having tried her best to stay away from this topic. Fearing Damon's response to it. Chuckling, Damon moved forward to have Elena back up uncertain. "Lucky for you, if I kill inside Mystic Falls, I'll have a psycho Witch after me and I'll probably lose" Damon said with a small pout forming on his face.

"What about Caroline and Stefan?" Elena asked wondering if they were going to be a danger to her, her family and friends not wanting to put them in harms way to have Damon roll his eyes at the idea. What was wrong with this girl, trusting him more than his caring brother and blondie. Elena pushing away the thought of them harming Bonnie in anyway as best as she could, concentrating on Damon instead.

"Well, Stefan's on the animal diet and Caroline's into blood bags, nothing to worry about" Damon said with a look of disgust on his face, at the thought of drinking from either of them. Not so much for Caroline's method. "I prefer to snatch, eat and erase" Damon said with a smirk as he licked his lips. Elena frowning at the thought of him hurting humans for their blood but he needed it, it didn't make it right but it also didn't make it wrong.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena asked eyeing him up and down, why was he so happy about hurting others? What was wrong with her? Was a better question, she should be half way home by now. Avoiding him at all cost but yet here she was wanting to know more, because she cares for her town and the people in it. Wanting to keep them safe, she told herself, fully knowing it was a complete lie.

"That, my dear is the million-dollar question" Damon said with a chuckle and smirk on his face. Elena frowning with sadness. Her heart going out for him. She could tell he'd been different his whole life and everyone knew it. Held it against him. It wasn't fair. She promised she wouldn't be added to that long list if it wasn't already too late. Moving forward, she quickly thought better of it and moved back.

"So you're a Vampire, who's one hundred and seventy-two years old, drinks the blood of humans and doesn't kill because of a Witch. What's next Werewolves?" Elena asked her brain starting to hurt as she tried to keep up with all this new information. Trying to make sense about what happened last night. The disgust on Damon's face made her laugh at the thought, go the Vampires and Werewolves hating each other in the films right.

"Forget about them, instead I'd much rather introduce my gift to you" Damon said with a smirk on his face causing confusion to show on Elena's face as she didn't see him holding anything. "Her names Bourbon" Damon said before turning and walking away. Confusion formed on Elena face before she heard crowing causing her to look to see the crow that she had been seeing around. "Oh and I would have never gone through with it" Damon called without slowing down, confusion forming on her face before he stopped and looked back. "Making you forget" Damon added and then she blinked and he was gone.

"Oh" Elena mumbled out as she stared at the spot he used to be, not sure what to do or make of it as she thought it through. A big smile forming on her face the more she thought about it. "Come on Bourbon" Elena whispered out as she turned and walked away from the cemetery, looking up to see the crow flying above her and shaking her head at how crazy this way, prepared to wake and find herself in a mental hospital.

 _Closing the car door, Elena relaxed back into her car seat. A voice mumbled something and she frowned as she looked to the front of the car to see her dead parents floating in the water. Looking back at her with wide eyes, full of emptiness. Screams tried to rip from her throat as her lips parted but instead water forced its way down her throat, stopping her screams. Wanting to turn away and never see them again but froze to watch their helpless faces as they floated in the water. "How could you Elena?" Their voices asked before darkness consumed Elena. Finding herself now led in the fetial position in the darkness._

 _"_ _It's ok" Damon's voice wrapped round her causing her eyes to open with hope as she looked around, feeling strength flood through her as she wondered where he was. Pushing herself up, she began to panic until she saw a figure stood facing away from her. Jumping up, she ran towards the figure, reaching him in record time to touch him but he disappeared causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to her knees, her head down in defeat._

Elena groaned as she woke up to see it was still dark out. Running a hand through her hair as she rolled onto her back, her leg sticking out of the covers as she looked up to the window in the ceiling, right above the bed. Shivering in horror at the dream or what little she remembered of it. Shaking her head as she sat up in the middle of Damon's bed and covered her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath in before letting it out. "Damon" Elena whispered out, so quietly she wondered if it was possible for even a Vampire to hear her but moments later Damon stepped out of the shadows of the room and into the light from the moon looming over them.

"You called" Damon purred out with a smirk on his face as he climbed onto the bed, to sit leaning against the headboard. Elena blushing as she realised he was shirtless, wearing only his jeans and no shoes or socks. Looking away causing Damon to grin with a chuckle. Elena looked down to her hands before lying down on the bed and Damon moved to lie now next to her, both turning their heads to look to each other.

"Do all supernatural beings need invitations to enter a house?" Elena asked watching his face extra closely to have Damon move some of her hair behind her ear so he could take in her face extra closely. Seeing the fear and uncertainty in them to have him sigh, running his fingers over her cheek before pulling her hand away to have Elena avoid eye contact, confused by what she felt.

"As long as someone owns the house, a Vampire can't get in without an invitation so Logan must have got one from Jenna or Jeremy and since I knew this I've been keeping an extra close eye on you" Damon said causing Elena to smile brightly at the thought, feeling safe as she rolled onto her back to look up to the sky above her, Damon rolling onto his back next to her. "Wolves are only a real danger at Night but have no reason to come after you, however Witches are the real problem but I'm pretty good at dealing with them" Damon said with a proud look on his face to have Elena snort at the thought.

"Yeah, that's why you're still killing, oh wait" Elena said with shock on her face as she covered her mouth, not believing she just said that but laughing despite herself. Damon shook his head with equal shock on his face. Placing a hand over his heart with fake offence causing Elena's grin to grow bigger and him to chuckle, not being able to stop himself as he looked into her eyes to see happiness and it warned his heart in a way that made him want to throw up.

"Maybe I should go and protect someone else with that attitude Miss Gilbert" Damon said before turning his face away from her to have Elena roll her eyes at the thought. "Besides, I'm a shout away, Elena all you have to do is go to Bourbon and call for me" Damon said glancing back over to her and Elena nodded her head in understanding as she bites her bottom lip thinking it through.

"Are you trying to make me look crazy?" Elena asked with a glare causing Damon to laugh with a shake of his head at the thought causing Elena to smile proudly. "But seriously, you said you compelled Aunt Jenna" Elena said her face turning seriously as she looked to him with confusion. "That's like mind control" Elena added as she looked into his eyes to have Damon rolled onto his side next to have, Elena's breath catching in her throat.

'A process that can be done in several ways' Elena heard Damon's voice but didn't see his lips move causing confusion to take over her. Feeling very self conscious as she didn't know what to do, say or think. Amusement flashed on Damon's face at her reaction causing angry and disgust to flood through Elena as she moved away from him. Needing to calm down before she said something she was going to regret.

"You're in my head" Elena said, swallowing hard and causing the chuckle to die and the amusement to disappear from Damon's face as Elena frowned, not liking the idea. "Damon, that's a private place for me to think with the knowledge no one else can hear me" Elena said crossing her arms over her chest at the thought. Not brave enough to look at him, not now as she looked into the darkness that took over the room.

"I hope it's about me" Damon purred out causing confusion to form on Elena's face as she moved to see his face. "I can talk with you telepathically, through being in the same room as you because you don't have Vervain on and stop other Vampire's from compelling you but I can't access your thoughts no matter what" Damon said and Elena relaxed at the thought, nodding her head in understanding. "You're dreams however are fair game" Damon said to have Elena's eyes widen at the thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's Vervain?" Elena asked wanting to change the topic and Damon sighed, letting her as he took in the sky before glancing to his side as Elena who moved so she was lying next to him again. Waiting for him to answer her. For a moment he wondered what he was doing here with her before rolling his eyes at himself, causing hurt to flash on Elena's face as she thought he was rolling his eyes at her.

"A plant that harms Vampires, and stops them from compelling you completely" Damon said simply and Elena nodded her head in understanding. "Once a Vampire make a connection, even Vervain can't stop him if he can get close enough and is strong enough but it takes skill to compel someone to the point they have no idea they've been compelled" Damon added and Elena nodded her head, wondering if she needed Vervain since Damon said he was protecting her with his mind but also if Jenna knew. She wouldn't think it was the work of a Vampire so she dismissed the thought.

"Can I?" Elena asked sitting up causing confusion to form on Damon's face as he pushed himself up to meet her and Elena lick her lips as she prepared herself to ask. "See your other face?" Elena asked hesitantly as she wasn't sure how to word it and Damon would have laughed had she not being looking at him with such hopeful eyes and so intensely it caused him to swallow hard.

No words needed as he allowed himself to change, he was breath taking in his own rights and she found herself moving her shaking hands to his face. Brushing her fingers over the veins under his eyes causing him to close his eyes. Leaning into her touch. He hated what she did to him, made him forget about anything other than her. Even her blood he clearly wanted but couldn't find it within himself to kill her and get it over with.

A yarn caused his eyes to snap open and a blush to form on Elena face as she covered her mouth and his face turned human and Damon chuckled with a shake of his head at her. "We consider it vamping" Damon said matter of fact like as he relaxed back, ready for a couple hours of sleep himself. Elena nodded her head in understanding as she bit her bottom lip before lightly resting her head on Damon's chest. Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her move over his chest causing Elena to relax as she felt safe.

Elena's eyes opened with a groan of annoyance, as she found herself led on Damon's bare chest before pushing herself up to look to his peaceful, young face. Biting her bottom lip as she studied his face and chest. A frown forming on her face when she realised he wasn't breathing. Was that normal for a Vampire? Lying her head down, with worry. Should she wake him? His arm moved, pulling her more into his chest and yet he still didn't breathe, causing Elena to relax. He was fine, it was a Vampire thing.

"Morning" Damon mumbled out before kissing her on the top of her head and a smile formed on her face as she thought of all the times her father used to do that. Fighting tears that rolled down her face anyway as she sat up, suddenly embarrassed to have confusion form on his face. "Wow, I only said morning" Damon said with a chuckle as he sat up causing Elena to hit him in the chest with a glare on her face and Damon sighed.

"It's nothing, just a happy memory of my parents, something I haven't being able to think about without pain" Elena said pulling her legs to her chest, not wanting him to see her as the child she probably was to him. Damon sighed as he pushed himself up and moved some hair behind her ear causing her to look to him. He smiled softly as his lips parted before he looked down, licking his lips.

"I understand, I remember when my Mother died, I shut myself off from the world" Damon said with bitterness and a cold empty look on his face as he looked back up to her. "It destroyed me" Damon admitted, nodding his head causing pain to run through Elena at the thought. "And I never really dealt with it, and now I ignore her existence" Damon said before getting out of the bed and making his way into his bathroom without looking back and Elena swallowed hard at the thought, that hurting her as much as her parents leaving her.

Silence hung in the air as Damon and Alaric made their way through the woods, both ignoring the elephant in the room or woods. "So" Alaric drew out with a purse of his lips to have Damon send him a warning glare, not wanting to talk about it. "How is Elena?" Alaric asked not being able to think of anything else to talk about and wanting to make sure she was safe with him. Damon rolled his eyes, what did he expect.

"Fine" Damon said with no emotion in his voice or letting any of his real thoughts or feels show on his face causing Alaric to sigh and let it go. Not surprised. "We need to work out a way to open to tomb" Damon said bringing Alaric back to the task at hand as they reached the ruins of an old building. "Here we are" Damon said with a frown on his face as he walked over to have Alaric follow him. The ground crumbling under them, causing them to fall. Damon easily landing on his feet with ease as Alaric hit the ground hard on his side.

"Ow" Alaric mumbled out with a slight hiss before pushing himself up and rubbing his side. Standing, he looked up to see the light shinning in and that it was only a couple of feet drop. Looking around, he frowned at the small area full of cobwebs before seeing Damon punch a wall. It crumbled under the force, to have Damon break away more of the wall. Making his way inside, down the stairs and Alaric took in the last of the sun before taking his touch from his pocket and turning it on as he made his way down the stairs, carefully.

"I think this is the door to the tomb" Damon's voice echoed but easily reached Alaric's ears, who concentrated on not falling. The gap for the stairs, tight as he reached the bottom and moved the touch around to see Damon standing in the middle of the big room. Walking passed Damon, Alaric took in the outline of a door with caved patterns on which he knew were done by a real Witch. Having spent a great deal of time learning how to tell the difference between real and fake Witch symbols.

"So what's in the tomb?" Alaric asked as he ran his fingers over the groves before taking in the rest of the room to see, four candle holders with candles in each corner of the room, covered in cobwebs. Damon sighed, as he licked his bottom lip, not sure how to respond. The silence causing Alaric to turn round with worry and light up Damon's face to have Damon hit the touch away in annoyance, his eyes cat-like in size but still blue.

"No idea but if we don't get it open, he's going to start killing and if that happens, I'll have Shelia on my case and trust me no one wants that" Damon mumbled the last part under his breath with a roll of his eyes before smirking. "She finally caught up" Damon said before a sudden gushed of wind was forced into the room, causing Alaric to turn away before it stopped and Shelia walked into the room. Flames sparking from nowhere on the four candles causing Alaric to turn his touch off, the four candles surprisingly strong.

"I lied the other day" Shelia said as she ran her hand over the groves, as Alaric had and Damon frowned in annoyance to have Shelia sigh. "It was done by another Witch, so I can't open it without some of her magic" Shelia said turning to Damon who glared. "I was young and inexperienced, I had no idea what I was doing" Shelia said causing Damon to roll his eyes in annoyance. "However, from what I have, I can work out a loophole and manage to open the tomb long enough for a Vampire to slip in" Shelia said proudly causing Damon and Alaric to look to each other before back to Shelia, suddenly feeling like they weren't one step behind.

'Mystic Grill' Was what the sigh said on the building Elena walked into, looking around at the tables full of all kinds of people. Frowning when she didn't see Bonnie anywhere. "Hey" A voice said causing Elena to look in the direction of the bar, a worker making his way towards her. 'Matt' she thought with a small smile. "How are you?" Matt asked and Elena sighed before shrugging her shoulders, she had no idea before the two sat down at the closest free table.

"Dealing, thanks Matt, it's good to see you, how have you been?" Elena asked with a big smile causing Matt to smile back just as happy with a nod of his head. She had no idea what was going on in his life much anymore, so consumed with her own pain she hadn't given much thought to him. Regret flooded through her, along with disgust for being so selfish but her parents, just meant so much to her.

"Good, now that I know you're alright. You scared us for a bit, Elena" Matt said with concern on his face as he searched his face as if checking she really was here and alright. "It really is good to see you Elena" Matt added as a big, happy smile spread across him face and Elena shared it. "So what are you up to?" Matt asked as he leant back and looked around, making sure he wasn't needed.

"Not much, meeting Bonnie and her friends here to catch up on what I've missed" Elena said not knowing what else to say, could she talk to Matt about Damon without it being weird. Matt blinked in surprise before smiling, glad to know she was ready to start living her life once more. Deciding it would be too weird, she kept quiet and looked passed Matt to take in the happy little family.

"So, you got a date for the Lockwood Party at the end of the week?" Matt asked and Elena cursed herself for forgetting abut that, she really needed to get a date. Biting her bottom lip, she thought about lying to him before dismissing it, she couldn't talk about Damon to him but she wouldn't lie either. Hope running through Matt at her reaction, she hadn't meaning she needed one.

"Not yet but I know who to ask, what about you Matt, any girls you're interested in?" Elena asked curiously to have Matt look uncomfortable before shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Elena frowned with worry at the thought. "Come on Matt, you need to get out there and start dating more" Elena said with a warm smile to have Matt sigh, Elena wanted him to be happy and carefree but that wasn't Matt.

"I suppose, what about you?" Matt asked to have Elena blush as she looked away causing Matt to blink in surprise before seeing Stefan walking over towards them. "I should get back to work, great catching up Elena" Matt said and Elena nodded her head, watching as Matt ran away, angry running through him at the thought of seeing Elena and Stefan together. What else did he think would happen?

"Hey" Stefan said as he took Matt's spot with slight amusement on his face as Elena blinked in surprise wondering where the others were as she suddenly felt uncomfortable as she looked over to Stefan. Glancing to the door hoping Bonnie would come or even Caroline. "How are you?" Stefan asked to have Elena opened her mouth to tell him she was fine. "And don't say fine" Stefan said with a warning look on his face causing her mouth to close as she blinked in surprise.

"I'm dealing" Elena choose instead to have Stefan nod his head in understanding. "But it's hard" Elena added not sure what else to say about it and Stefan nodded his head in understanding. "However, someone opened my mind this morning" Elena said as she looked past Stefan with a big warm smile on her face and a slight blush. "May me realise I can either deal with it now or never" Elena said before blinking and realising Stefan was their, moving her eyes to see the confused look on Stefan's face.

"It's hard Elena and I'm sorry for you lose" Stefan said looking her in the eyes and Elena wanted to hit him, she hated them words they were always said with the same pity Stefan wore on his face. "But it does get easier Elena" Stefan said softly as Elena's eyes dropped to her hands on the table which she pulled back and dropped to her lap before looking up to see Stefan smiling softly and she forced herself to smile back.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss too" Elena said to have Stefan blink in surprise and she laughed slightly. "Takes one to know one" Elena said in a slight fake cheery voice before frowning. "Is it wrong to be happy that other people have and are going through the pain I am" Elena whispered out not daring to look him in the eyes and Stefan sighed causing her to glance up.

"Maybe" Stefan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I think we're not happy about someone going through the same pain as us but just to know were not alone in that pain" Stefan added with a soft voice. "Because you're not alone Elena and you never have been" Stefan said and Elena smiled back at the thought as tears ran down her face. "And who knows maybe it gives us a sense of understanding" Stefan said trailing off and Elena pursed her lips as she thought about that.

"Hey" Caroline's cheery voice broke the moment for the two, the rest of the world coming back to them as Elena quickly wiped her tears away and smiled up to Caroline who was busy going on about drama at school to realise. Bonnie giving her a weird look before taking her hand from her lap and squeezing it. Elena smiling back as she gained strength from it with a nod of her head before looking to Caroline, ignoring Stefan watching her.

Taking in the night, Elena shook her head before walking across the road and heading towards her house. It was quiet and empty as she did. "You have fun today?" Damon asked from behind her, causing her to jump before spinning around to see him smirking. Confusion on her face, did she walk right past him before pushing it away and blaming it on him being a Vampire.

"I did, but it would have been better if you were there" Elena said with a wink to have Damon laugh at the thought, he would have ruined it and made it the worst day of her life, he knew it. Moving towards her, he hooked his fingers into her jeans to pull her into his body. Elena gasping in surprise, her hands resting on his chest. "What about you, what have you been up to?" Elena asked leaning in to have Damon's face turn serous and cold. Confusion formed on her face as a cocky smile formed on his face.

"I'm actually here to ask you a question" Damon purred out, doing his eyes thing and Elena rose an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was going on with him. "Would you like to be my date to the Lockwood Party?" Damon asked causing Elena's face to lit up with a bright smile, ignoring his sudden weirdness to enjoy the happiness, glad he asked her. Missing Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie walking up to them, being able to over hear.

"I would love to" Elena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck before any of them could process the words of either of them. Coughing caused Elena to glance behind Damon and see the three, blinking in surprise as she hadn't realised they were there and causing a blush to form on her face as she moved away from Damon who rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his side.

"Elena, Damon, I didn't know you knew each other" Caroline spat out with a tight jaw as she struggled the need to beat Damon until nothing was left. Elena frowned at the sudden tension not sure what to make of it or what to do. Caroline crossing her arms over her chest as Damon chuckled darkly and turned round to grin to Caroline who almost lost it. Stefan's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back caused her to shake her head and walk off.

"Ok, what's going on?" Elena asked with confusion as she crossed her own arms over her chest and stood her ground, seeing Stefan's death glare at Damon which turned to pleading as he looked to her. "I think I should just go home" Elena said looking back to Damon to see him smiling proudly to Stefan and causing a part of her to die in side as she turned away with sadness and walked away.

"Goodnight Elena" Damon purred out with a smirk on his face, Elena glancing back to see him wink. His eyes emotionless and Elena didn't like it one bit but nodded her head before walking home. "Any reason you're ruining my fun?" Damon hissed out as he stepped closer to Stefan with a deadly look in his eyes. Disgust formed on Bonnie's face as she shook her head before making her way after Elena.

"Leave Elena alone" Stefan said each word clearly with an unreadable look on his face as he looked into Damon's eyes to see Damon roll them. Angry boiling under the surface and Damon scoffed at the thought causing Stefan to move at Vampire speed. Attempting to punch Damon in the face but Damon easily stopped him. Gripped onto his wrist hard as he stepped forward seeing the pain flash on Stefan's face.

"Careful brother, you don't want me as your enemy, especially with Elena wrapped around my fingers" Damon spat out looking down to Stefan, challenging him causing Stefan to girt his teeth. Kneeing him in the stomach, Damon let go of Stefan's wrist and flipped him over his leg, sending Stefan to the ground on his side, howling in pain. Stepping over Stefan, Damon walked away without look back.

Closing her front door, Elena turned to see Jeremy stood behind her confusing her as he smiled softly. "Everything ok?" Jeremy asked uncomfortable, not used to doing this. Elena nodded her head in confusion and Jeremy sighed, deciding the truth was best here. "Bonnie told me about Damon" Jeremy said trailing off and Elena sighed as Jeremy looked up to her with hopeful eyes, needing to know she was fine.

"I'm fine Jeremy, Damon makes me happy" Elena admitted causing a big wide smile to spread across her face as she looked away with a slight blush. "Caroline and Stefan have their problems with him that I don't know about but I don't plan to get in the middle of them" Elena said and Jeremy nodded his head in understanding. "I'm still the sensible girl, I've always been" Elena reassured him as she stepped forward and hugged him, Jeremy groaned in fake pain causing her to roll her eyes and hit him before disappearing upstairs. Job done, Jeremy thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

Closing her bedroom door, Elena locked it before turning the lights on. Gasping in surprise to see Damon waving at her from the other side of the window. Walking over, Elena quickly unlocked the window before opening it and stepping back. "Come in" Elena said to blink and see Damon standing in front of her. Rolling her eyes as she closed and locked the window before turning to see Damon sat down on the bed with her teddy in his lap.

"I spent the day with Alaric and a Witch, trying to open a tomb under the ruins of a church" Damon said simply causing confusion to show on Elena's face as she made her way over to sit down on the edge of the bed. Waiting for him to continue as he studied the bear with interest.

"This has something to do with Logan's Master right, because I haven't seen Logan since" Elena said as she looked down to Damon who nodded his head as he turned to look to Elena who looked uncertain. "I want to hear the whole story" Elena said and Damon sighed before pushing himself up to look to her and she waited for him. Damon working out the best way to explain it. Leaving the teddy on the bedside table.

"Logan's Master wants me to open the tomb for him because he believes the love of his life is trapped inside" Damon said to have Elena's eyes widen at the thought. "While I was mortal, I came across a woman named Katherine who turned me into a Vampire" Damon said causing Elena to suddenly feel disgust at the thought of this woman, not sure how to handle it as she looked over Damon.

"How?" Elena whispered out as she moved closer to him, not being able to ask how he died. Not thinking about it before to have Damon take her hands in his. Rubbing his hands over them slight before raising them to his neck, Elena moving her hands over them to find the skin perfectly soft. Damon leaning into her touch as they maintained eye contact, Elena swallowing hard.

"She bite me and drained me of my blood while hers replaced mine. About a day later, it can last for two sometimes, I woke in transition where I had a choice to make, die or drink human blood and turn" Damon said and Elena nodded her head in understanding before Damon dropped his hands, Elena checking again nothing was their, must be the Vampire blood he was given before death. Dropping her hands to her lap she glanced away from him. "She turned Stefan too, which was never part of the plan" Damon said causing confusion to form on Elena's face as she looked up to Damon who sighed with a hint of regret.

"Logan's Master is an Original Vampire, the first one who was turned by a powerful Witch and he fell in love with Katherine, he became obsessed with her" Damon said pausing for a moment. "She didn't feel the same way and as an Original the only way for him to die, is suicide" Damon said and Elena's eyes widened in shock at the thought. "Katherine didn't love him but he did mean something to her once so she couldn't bring herself to get him to murder himself so we faked her death" Damon said and Elena's eyes widen at the thought.

"Then why is he still alive?" Elena asked in confusion, shouldn't he have killed himself, problem solved. Also does this mean Katherine is dead or not?

"He knew she wasn't dead, his connection to her was that strong and so he demanded an explanation, going crazy over one. Katherine had already run away so the local Witch Emily told him she did a spell protecting Katherine in a tomb under the church where they were taken, preventing the flames from being able to get to her and so she was still alive only he needed a Moonstone to free her, and that it could only be done now in the hopes I would have a plan to get rid of him and save the town by now" Damon said with a slightly guilty look, on his face and Elena's face fell at the thought.

"But you forgot" Elena said matter of fact like and Damon smiled causing her to roll her eyes. "So he wants Katherine and is threatening people's lives if you don't open the tomb and give her to him but why do you care?" Elena asked, it was bugging her, was it all pretend to be this badass Vampire who murdered everyone causing Damon's features to darken at the thought, confusion Elena more.

"I made a deal with the local Witch, she did something for me and I would help to protect the town as best as I could and I don't mean a verbal deal, I mean a blood deal meaning if either one of us go back on the deal we die" Damon said quite simply causing Elena's eyes to widen at the thought, horror on her face but it made sense, she was kind of hoping Damon wasn't a murderous monster but she knew better after seeing him with the others.

"Wait" Elena said as she rethought over everything, needing to think of something else. "If Katherine escaped and Emily lied about doing the spell to protect her, then what are you opening under the old church?" Elena asked and Damon chuckled as he smirked at her. Completely forgetting to mention that part of what was going on, their plan working best with little people as possible knowing it.

"Emily didn't create a tomb under the church but a Witch did, only we don't know what's inside it, all we have to do is open it and trap him inside and the whole problem goes away" Damon admitted inside causing Elena to frown at the idea, it sounded horrible but nodded her head in understanding. Looking down to her hands, she had one more question she needed to ask but wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"What did Katherine mean to you?" Elena asked to have Damon blink in surprised as she glanced up at him to see him frown at he thought about it. Sighing as he looked away from her. "Did you let her turn you, did you want to be a Vampire?" Elena asked wanting to ask one big question but not sure if she had the right to ask. "Did you love her?" Elena finally asked, avoiding all eye contact.

"Katherine was" Damon said and she looked up at him as he looked past her. "Amazing" Damon choice causing hurt to go through Elena and worry. "Even perfect, she was sexy and dangerous, full of so many secrets it drove you crazy" Damon said with a chuckle and smirk on his face. "She easily drew you in with her slight innocence that was completely fake and you knew it but it got you ever time and suddenly you would be risking your life to just please her" Damon said feeling uncomfortable.

"I was lucky because she found Stefan more interesting and once I helped her fake her death, that was it, I never saw her again and it was for the best but I did let her turn me, not for her but for me so no I never loved her" Damon said as he looked back to Elena who looked away. "I simply wanted her because she was everything women weren't meant to be and it made me want to tame and control her, just to see if I could but she's Katherine Price and one thing she isn't is tameable" Damon said chuckling at his own stupidity.

Standing up to get ready for bed. Elena took in his words as she moved across her room to grab her sleepwear before turning to face Damon. "Can we spend the night here, you'll be with me so I'll be safe" Elena said and to have Damon kick his shoes off and Elena smiled before disappearing into her bathroom as Damon took his jacket and shirt off, a frown on his face for lying to Elena.

"So" Caroline said as Elena sat down on the picnic table outside, a smile on her face as she looked to Caroline who sat across from her. Bonnie sitting next to Elena as Stefan played football behind them. "How do you know Damon?" Caroline asked as she watched Elena closely who felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. Glancing to Bonnie who was also concerned and hating them both for it.

"We met before my parents died" Elena forced out glancing down, a day ago without Damon's she wouldn't have been able to say that. Caroline and Bonnie's eyes softened at the mention. "Then again at the end of summer, got to talking before bumping into each other a couple of times, it's not a big deal" Elena said shrugging it off to have Bonnie look back at her with a knowing look on her face. Not convinced.

"Elena" Caroline said with a big sigh. "Take it from someone who's seen the nice side of Damon, the charming side that makes you feel like the only girl in the whole world, he is dangerous and it would be in your best interest to cut him out of your life while you still can. Trust me if he wasn't Stefan's older brother I would have nothing to do with him. He's an asshole who wants on thing which is sex and when he gets into your pants he's going to leave you behind, heartbroken and abused" Caroline snapped out with disgust in her voice.

"Elena, you know I love you" Bonnie said as Elena shook her head, not taking in Caroline's words of believing them. "I only care about your happiness and hold no judgement because I don't know Damon but he was a cocky, asshole who didn't care for anyone but himself. I just don't want to see you get hurt" Bonnie said with a small soft smile as she looked to Elena who closed her eyes, she hated them being against her like this.

"Well maybe if Caroline and Stefan didn't treat him like shit, hold all his past mistakes against him and treat him as inhuman, he wouldn't turn into an asshole in their presence because what I saw, was a carefree Damon turn into an emotionless monster the second Caroline and Stefan turned up as he put his walls up to protect himself against them and their hatred, what do you expect" Elena spat out choosing to defend Damon, someone should be on his side for once before she got up and walked away.

Blood filled Damon's nose as he made his way thought the wood, having just checked in with Shelia to see her no closer to getting the damn tomb open. It takes time Damon, his ass. Following it in confusion, he looked past some trees to frown as he saw a woman led on the ground. Drained of every last drop of blood in her system. Moving closer, he looked down to see a clean bite mark on her neck before pursing his lips and looking around. Seeing the blood droplets leading him through the woods and sighing, feeling like he was being led into a trap as he followed the scent of Logan and blood.

Homework. Elena hated it, even thought she was the good girl with good grades. She hated homework. You'd hardly heat her complain about it, she just got it done and she never did it at home, she cringed at the thought. Finishing the last word, Elena put her pen down with a yarn, her eyes heavy and her brain hurting. Standing, she stretched before putting everything away in her bag. Looking around the school library she tried to spot the Liberian to let her knew she was leaving.

Heading to the desk at the front, near the exit, Elena didn't see anyone and checked behind the desk to freeze and gasp as she saw the Liberian led on her back with her throat ripped out. Horror took over her face as she couldn't look away, frozen in place looking to the lifeless body. Thoughts of her dead parents filled her mind, tears threatening to fall before she closed her eyes. Tears running down her face as she searched deep in herself for the strength she needed. Taking a shaky breath in she let it out before moving away.

There was nothing she could do for the woman. Stopping herself from throwing up, she made her way towards the exit. Wiping her tears away. Moving as quick but also quiet as she could. Opening the door, Elena looked into the suddenly extra dark corridor, before walking forward and allowing the door to slowly close fully. Closing her eyes. Elena took a quick calming breath, hoping her heart would clam down while she walked down the corridor.

Why was her locker so far away? She wondered as she walked a little faster without it looking like she was scared for her life. Well, that was what she was trying to do. Coming to a set of double doors, she pushed one open before walking through. Glad it wasn't too loud as she walked down the stairs. If she never came back to this school, it would be too soon. Elena thought bitterly as she opened one of the double doors at the bottom of the stairs. Making her way along the corridor. Moments later a bang somewhere behind her made her jump.

Pushing herself into a run, she flew down the corridor, sounding like a herd of elephants. Reaching the entrance and trying to open the door like a crazy person. For it not to move. Turning around she didn't see anyone or thing. Her bag having flown off her shoulder and was clinging onto her wrist. Moving forward, she picked her bag up and looked both ways before turning left to jump as she walked into a strong, hard chest.

Panic flooded her as strong arms wrapped around her to stop her from falling as an amused Damon looked down at her with a chuckle causing her to hit his chest over and over again. God, she hated him. Scaring the shit out of her like this, what was wrong with this man? Vampire? Damon enjoying the look of her hair a mess and her eyes wild, filled with fear once she had stopped hurting her hands against him at least.

Sighing Elena relaxed into his chest, secretly happy to see him. She felt better and safer in his arms and not alone. "What are you doing here and please tell me it's not to scare me and or kill the Liberian she is a nice woman or was" Elena said pulling a face of disgust at the thought to have Damon roll his eyes. Yep, just start blaming all deaths on me. Elena struggling to gain control over herself, secretly hoping it's him but knowing it's mostly likely Logan.

"I can't say I have killed anyone, actually I'm here to find the one who did" Damon said with fake shock as he let go of Elena who frowned before moving away from him. Sighing as she walked down the corridor and over to her locker. "Really Elena, I think your work isn't all that important" Damon said walking over to her to have Elena sigh as she shoved her bag in and closed the locker. Turning to Damon to have everything go black.

Caroline stood, having a mental war with herself as she watched Stefan sat at his desk, staring off into the distance with no emotion on his face but she could see the torment in his eyes. In a really dark place right now, lost in his mind with no escape or end. Looking away she felt like a failure as she couldn't help him or save him and Elena wasn't even trying. Anger filled her as she made her way to leave the room before stopping as she looked back, Stefan blinking in surprise. "Caroline, what's up?" Stefan asked with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes and it killed her inside.

"Nothing, just checking in on you" Caroline said shrugging her shoulders. "Actually, I'm thinking we should let Elena know the truth, so that she will cut Damon out of her life before it's too late" Caroline said to have Stefan frown at the idea, hating it as he shook his head, standing up as he looked to Caroline who wanted to hit him, did he want Elena or did he just want to be in love.

"It's too dangerous, she won't be able to take it, Damon will make a mistake soon enough without her knowing the truth" Stefan said and Caroline nodded her head in understanding. "Don't worry, I'll tell her soon, just not yet" Stefan said as he nodded his head. Caroline leaving knowing it was a lie and he would never tell her the truth and she hated him for it. Elena deserved to know and if he loved her he would tell her.

 **End of Chapter Two: Problems.**


End file.
